


Danse pour moi

by AndersAndrew



Series: Miami Rick et Morty [3]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Come Swallowing, Conflict, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, High Heels, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Morty in Heels, Morty is very sexy when he dances, No Smut, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Possessive Rick Sanchez, Rick calling Morty Baby, Rick is an Asshole, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Tension, Sexy Morty, Stripper Morty, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Underage - Freeform, Unresolved Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Un soir au club où Morty danse, et Rick qui regarde, ainsi que tous les autres clients. Sauf que Rick a droit à un moment en tête à tête avec le danseur, lui. Et sans payer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dance for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567587) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew), [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo)



Le club était bondé. Le lumières multicolores plongeaient l'endroit dans une ambiance rétro mais qui fonctionnait bien avec les lampes à lave et les motifs psychédéliques de la décoration.  
Le bar en bois verni brillait dans la semi-obscurité, des bouteilles jaunes, vertes, bleues ou oranges s'animant de reflets derrière la plantureuse barmaid.  
Rick essayait sans succès de la draguer lorsque la musique changea. Il reporta alors son attention sur scène.  
Sur Morty. Ce dernier sourit à l'assemblée et se dirigea vers la barre en métal se dressant devant lui. Ses jambes fines s'enroulèrent autour comme un amant et il lécha la barre d'un air aguicheur. Ce n'était pas pour rien que sa danse s'appelait La Sucette.  
Il tournoya lentement autour de la barre, puis il tendit les bras en arrière pour se cambrer, exhibant son ventre nu orné d'un piercing bleue – la couleur de Rick.  
Il laissa ses longs cheveux blonds traîner sur le sol, la tête baissée en arrière, gorge et poitrine offertes, alors que ses reins se mettaient à onduler contre la barre dans un mouvement évocateur. Il darda la langue vers le public avec une mimique d'extase érotique. Rick sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.  
Puis il rattrapa la barre à deux mains en se redressant vivement, la musique s'emballant brusquement, et il fit un nouveau tour, plus rapide cette fois, avant d'écarter largement les cuisses face au premier rang, la barre écrasant son paquet dissimulé sous son slip de bain rose.  
Des hommes lui tendirent des billets avec les yeux brillants. Il se détacha alors de la barre pour ramper vers eux, l'air prédateur avec sa crinière dorée. Puis il fit le grand écart et roula sur le dos dans une position soumise, laissant les hommes glisser leur argent dans l'élastique de son slip.  
Comme l'un d'eux essayait de le peloter au passage, il se redressa vivement et claqua ses dents à un centimètre de son nez. Le client recula et Morty se cabra, comme un chat qui joue, avant de se relever élégamment sur ses talons hauts et frotter son petit derrière contre la barre, accentuant à chaque frottage la cambrure de son dos.  
L'érection de Rick déformait son jeans et, sans y penser, il ouvrit sa braguette sans quitter Morty des yeux.  
Morty commença à se toucher, les cuisses, le ventre, et quelqu'un siffla quand il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière en se léchant les lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et agrippa la barre par derrière, se pliant lentement à genoux sur le sol, la bouche ouverte sur un gémissement inaudible. La barre lui rentrait dans la raie des fesses, soulignant la rondeur délicieuse de celles-ci. Rick pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa bite à la place et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement que chaque homme dans la salle fasse de même.  
Le jeune homme tira sur ses bras pour se soulever du sol et recourba ses jambes avec souplesse vers la barre, ses talons hauts claquant contre le métal lorsqu'il se courba pour agripper le bas de la barre et se retrouver à nouveau tête vers le sol, à lécher la base avec avidité.  
Il se releva prestement, retombant gracieusement sur ses pieds, tourna autour de la barre et grimpa dessus, montant à la force de ses bras, puis balançant ses jambes dans les airs à mesure que le rythme de la musique s'accélérait. Il tournoya de plus en plus vite, ses longs cheveux fouettant l'air avec fougue. Sa peau bronzées scintillait de mille feu sous les spots, la sueur dégoulinant sur lui et lui conférant une aura plus sexy encore.  
Avec une fausse nonchalance, Rick s'empara de la vodka qu'il avait commandé, la vida d'un trait et planta un cure-dent entre ses lèvres. Puis il se leva et marcha vers les loges privées.  
Il savait que Morty le regardait, alors il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit. Il disparut derrière un rideau de perles, laissant le garçon terminer sa danse sous les applaudissements des spectateurs.

Lorsque le garçon le rejoignit enfin, il avait sifflé à lui tout seul une bouteille de champagne. Et pourtant sa queue était toujours aussi dure.  
« J'étais comment ? », demanda Morty en rejetant une mèche collée sur son front.  
\- Très baisable, répliqua Rick en rotant.  
L'adolescent fit la moue.  
\- Je veux dire, la danse, tu as aimé ?  
\- J'étais trop UUURP occupé à m'imaginer en train de farcir ton petit cul.  
Morty lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
\- Aïe !  
\- Je m'en vais !, s'exclama sèchement le jeune homme en ouvrant le rideau.  
Rick le retînt par le bras, le regard fou derrière ses lunettes de soleil qu'il gardait même à l'intérieur pour dissimuler les cernes et les vaisseaux éclatés, conséquences de son addiction plus ou moins prononcée à toutes sortes de drogues.  
\- Fais-moi une session de rattrapage. Ici, rien que toi et UUUURP moi.  
Morty lui jeta un coup d'oeil plein de reproches, mais il revînt quand même vers lui, et Rick sut qu'il avait gagné.  
Le jeune homme prit une sucette dans la poche de son manteau en fourrure, avant de s'en débarrasser sur le dossier du fauteuil où venait de se rasseoir Rick. Il déballa la friandise, puis la planta dans sa bouche et ramena ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules.  
Le son des basses provenant du club était comme le battement géant d'un cœur, et tout à coup le scientifique se rendit compte que Morty ondulait des reins de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique.  
Il prit les mains du vieil homme et les posa sur ses hanches pour qu'il suive ses mouvements. Sa peau dorée était toute satinée sous les doigts calleux du savant. Ce dernier se rapprocha sensiblement, s'avançant dans son siège, tandis que le garçon se glissait entre ses genoux.  
Ses petites mains douces se posèrent sur ses épaules et il caressa la naissance de son cou, plia le coude pour récupérer sa sucette luisante de salive, et remplaça le cure-dent entre les lèvres de Rick. Puis avec un sourire aguicheur, il se pencha pour caresser les cuisses de Rick, et se retourna pour se frotter contre, mettant en avant sa chute de rein et ses fesses.  
Les doigts de Rick s'aventurèrent dans l'élastique de son slip rose, et normalement Morty aurait dû les chasser – c'est ce qu'il aurait fait avec un client ordinaire.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pour deux raisons. La première était que ça lui plaisait que Rick le désire, et il voulait qu'il le touche.  
La deuxième, c'était que le club appartenait à Rick, donc même s'ils allaient plus loin, il n'y aurait aucun problème.  
\- Bébé, les choses que tu me donnes envie de te faire..., gronda Rick en croquant la sucette et en empoignant la chair soyeuse et dodue de son arrière-train.  
\- Hn, Rick !, gémit Morty en ondulant, conscient de son slip glissant lentement sur ses cuisses, dénudant ses fesses rondes.  
Il ne pensait pas que Rick viendrait ce soir. Il ne s'était pas préparé. Si seulement il avait pensé à se lubrifier avant...  
\- Tu te ferais un tatouage ?, demanda Rick abruptement. Juste UUUURP juste là...  
Il massa doucement sa fesse pour désigner l'endroit.  
\- Quel genre de tatouage ?, répondit Morty en rosissant, désarçonné.  
\- Le genre que tu garderais à vie, comme une cicatrice, grinça Rick entre ses dents, d'une voix exceptionnellement rauque. Le genre qui montrerait que tu es à mUUURPoi.  
Morty se retînt de geindre de plaisir. Il se retourna vers Rick pour l'enlacer et soulever ses lunettes de soleil.  
\- Tu veux que je me tatoue ton nom ?  
\- Une initiale suffira, rétorqua très sérieusement le vieil homme.  
Morty s'assit sur ses cuisses, glissant une main dans le col de la chemise de son amant.  
\- Je le ferais...si tu demandes gentiment.  
\- Dis-le si tu UUUURP ne veux pas, répliqua Rick avec acidité.  
Il tira la sucette de sa bouche et Morty en profita pour l'écraser avec la sienne pour un baiser passionné.  
Les bras de Rick l'entourèrent.  
\- On...en parlera après, haleta le vieil homme. Là, j'ai trop envie de te UUURP de te sauter, Morty.  
\- Tu ne peux pas, répondit gravement ce dernier. Je ne me suis pas préparé. Tu...tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais !  
Le vieil homme poussa un grognements de frustration. Le garçon passa les doigts dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air VRAIMENT désolé, ronchonna son grand-père en posant la tête sur son épaule.  
L'une des mains de Morty se posa sur son entrejambe gonflée à la braguette ouverte.  
\- Je suppose que je peux quand même faire quelque chose pour ça, susurra Morty avec assurance.  
Il s'agenouilla, savourant le regard de Rick qui suivait chacun de ses gestes avec une avidité visible.  
C'était comme lorsqu'il dansait et que l'attention de tout le monde était rivée sur lui. Ça le faisait se sentir spécial, désirable.  
Il sortit le sexe de Rick et embrassa doucement la couronne. Le pénis de son amant était chaud et humide sous son baiser, palpitant de vie et tout prêt de cracher sa sève.  
Il lécha consciencieusement l'entrée de l'urètre, titillant le bout tout en massant lentement les testicules encore au chaud dans le sous-vêtement. Enfin, il le prit en bouche, en enveloppant le gland de ses lèvres, aspirant doucement, la salive coulant discrètement au coin de sa bouche.  
Rick la lui essuya avec le pouce et renversa la tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil – et son manteau. Il enfouit son nez dans la fourrure et inspira son odeur tandis que Morty commençait de le sucer. Personne n'était aussi doué que son Morty pour tailler des pipes ; il enroulait sa petite langue soyeuse contre son membre, pompant gentiment, sans tirer, avec ses boules dans la main qu'il malaxait tranquillement.  
Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement satisfaisant à savoir qu'aucun Rick n'avait jamais obtenu une telle faveur de la part de son Morty ; il était le premier, le seul à posséder un Morty comme celui-ci. Il était unique, il était spécial ; son Morty. Les autres Ricks pouvaient bien perdre le leur, ils pouvaient toujours le remplacer. Mais lui, il avait un Morty particulier, qui n'existait nulle part ailleurs.  
Il se devait d'en prendre soin.  
\- Moeuuuurghty !!, gronda le savant, l'expression du visage se crispant à mesure que le plaisir montait.  
Il éjacula dans sa bouche et Morty avala docilement, les yeux clos, l'air presque angélique. Lorsqu'il se redressa en se frottant les lèvres avec un bout de son top turquoise, Rick enlaça sa taille et le pressa contre lui.  
\- Bébé, susurra-t-il, la voix haletante.  
\- Rick, minauda le garçon en rosissant.  
\- Va me chercher à bURP à boire. Je meurs de soif.  
Blessé et offusqué, l'adolescent s'écarta aussitôt.  
\- T'as qu'à bouger ton cul jusqu'au bar. Je-je-je ne suis pas u-u-une serveuse !  
Il tourna les talons en ramassant ses affaires au passage, et quitta la pièce dans un cliquetis de perles colorées.  
Le vieil homme renversa à nouveau la tête pour contempler le plafond, avant de fermer les yeux et de se passer la main sur le front. Il avait vraiment besoin de boire, mais ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait été si rude avec Morty.  
La vraie raison, c'était sans doute qu'il était de plus en plus effrayé par les sentiments qui poussaient en lui comme de la mauvaise herbe. Il se sentait stupide de ressentir ça, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher.  
Ce gosse allait avoir sa peau s'il n'y faisait pas attention. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à la tendresse, sinon qui sait ce qui arriverait ensuite ? Il n'avait jamais été bon pour garder les gens auprès de lui bien longtemps.  
Il ne voulait pas rejeter Morty. Pourtant, plus il s'y attachait, plus, le moment venu, ce sera difficile de lui dire au revoir.  
Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il était bien ici, dans cette ville, sur cette planète, avec sa famille.  
Il savait pourtant que viendrait un jour où il ruinerait tout. Ça finissait toujours par arriver.  
La main tremblante, il sortit sa flasque de sa veste et en but le contenu d'une traite.  
Il était bien trop sobre pour réfléchir à tout ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'un intermède. La suite de la série est en gestation.


End file.
